


Famous in a Small Town

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: Days 1, 2, and 3 of the SQW prompts. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Celebrity**

  
**Rating: T**

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters**

  
**AN: Days 1, 2, and 3 are going to be set in the same universe, but following the prompts of Celebrity, Coffee Shop, and Medical. If anyone has an issue with that, please feel free to chat with me. But I hope all of you lovelies enjoy.**

  
Everyone in the town of Whitelaw were excited and buzzing. The movie Darker Blood was coming to film in their little backwoods area. Whitelaw wasn’t a big town, but it had everything you needed to survive: a gas station, grocery store, hardware store, a small but still classy hotel, and a small little strip mall that the locals had a few stores to sell their goods out of. Whitelaw was lucky, they were close enough to the small metropolis of Storybrooke, but out just enough to be a very safe community where kids could run around without fear of being shot up, kidnapped, or drugs. Neighbors looked out for each other. Crime rate was mostly limited to speeding tickets and ran stop signs.

  
It was here that Regina had grown up in this town, she knew most of the locals and business owners. That was a good thing, especially when you are a college student and needing a part time job. Which was how she got her gig as a barista at Sea View Coffee and Gifts. And how she heard the gossip about the movie coming to film in town. Her coworker Graham was rambling about it constantly, always talking about how the zombies in this film came about and that the lead actress, Emma Swan, played the heroine. She knew of Emma from her film studies course at Storybrooke Community College. From that class Regina had learned more about the background of the young actress, and had fallen in love with her. She wasn’t fangirling over her though like poor Graham was. Regina shook her head as she brewed one of the pots of house coffee they kept on hand. Today’s flavor: Cinnamon Chocolate Hazelnut. It was the newest flavor that the shop owner Mary Nolan had created.

  
“I’m serious Gina, Swan is the perfect girl,” Graham rambled as he cleaned off the espresso machine from the last customer. “She’s strong, beautiful, a good rack,” he winked at Regina.

  
“Just because you know I’m into women doesn’t mean you can always make comments like that to me Graham,” Regina said as she turned around back to the register. It was nearing three, the time of day that all the school kids got out and came for caffeine fixes, so she was trying to make sure the till was set for the onslaught.

  
“Oh come on, you know I’m playing with you,” he nudged her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at her old high school friend. She was about to spout a retort to the young man when the bell over the door rang and in walked a woman with long blonde hair that had a wave to it. She wore blue skinny jeans, a white tank top covered by a blue leather jacket and aviators over her eyes, which she pulled off as she walked up to the counter. Both Regina and Graham were speechless.

  
The blonde flashed them a bright smile as she scanned the drink menu. “Hi. I’d like a venti cinnamon chocolate hazelnut with an everything bagel please.”

  
“You’re Emma Swan,” Graham managed to say, causing Regina to roll her eyes at him as Emma’s smile shifted.

  
“Yes I am,” she said, and Regina could see that the young woman was used to being identified, but she clearly wanted to get her coffee and bagel.

  
“Forgive him, ma’am,” Regina said, stepping forward and ringing the order into the till. “It’s not every day we see a big name in our town. Is there anything else I can get you?”

  
“That’s all,” Emma laughed as she handed her credit card over to Regina. She rang the total up and ran the card, then had Emma sign the slip.

  
“It’ll be a few minutes for the bagel,” she informed as she took the slip back, smiling at Emma.

  
“Okay,” Emma flashed her a toothy smile as she walked over to the section where a local jeweler was selling their craft in the store.

  
“That’s Emma Swan,” Graham hissed into Regina’s ear as she popped the bagel into the toaster and got the coffee ready. “THE Emma Swan!”

  
“I swear you were raised by wolves,” Regina hissed back at him. “Stop acting like a Neanderthal.” Just as she finished topping the coffee off the bagel popped out of the toaster. She placed the pads of butter and cream cheese on the plate and turned back to the counter. “Miss Swan?”

  
Emma’s head popped up from where she was looking at a necklace when she heard her name called and went to the counter to get her order. “Thanks,” she said and took a sip of the coffee. She closed her eyes and released a moan that made Regina blush as she felt wetness start to pool between her legs. “Oh my god, that’s some good coffee. You going to have this every day?”

  
“Yes,” Graham squeaked out, sounding like he was hitting puberty again.

  
“Actually that’s the flavor of the day today,” Regina informed, shooting Graham a glare as Emma chuckled at their interactions. “There will be a new flavor tomorrow.”

  
“What would it take to get this flavor everyday that I’m in town,” her eyes darted down for a second before her sea green eyes met brown, “Regina?”

  
It took Regina a moment to speak as Emma flashed her dimpled smile at her. “I’ll…” She cleared her throat. “I’ll have to talk to the owner. Perhaps we could have a pot brewed ready for you every morning while you’re in town.”

  
Emma winked at her, causing more of a flood in her panties. “That’d be awesome. I’d better get going, don’t want to be late for set,” she said. “You be here tomorrow?”

  
“I’ll be here,” Graham called out, not seeing that Emma was looking directly at Regina. Regina simply nodded, afraid to speak after the wink.

  
“See you tomorrow then, Regina,” she called as she slipped the aviators back on and walked out of the shop.

  
“I can’t believe it,” Graham said after the door fully closed. “That was Emma Swan. We just met Emma Swan.” He opened the till. “We need to save that receipt.”

  
“What? Graham!” Regina pushed the drawer closed, nearly pinching his fingers. “No! She was simply a customer. What is wrong with you?”

  
“Gina, her signature is on it!” he whined as a few young teenage girls came in. Regina could hear them gasping about having just seen Emma Swan pulling out of the parking lot.

  
“So help me Graham, you steal that slip I am telling Mrs. Nolan,” she growled at him as she moved to take orders. The rest of the afternoon went on as such with Graham fangirling over the fact that Emma Swan had come into their quaint little coffee shop. When Regina had gone home at the end of the day, she couldn’t help but think of those beautiful sea green eyes and that dimpled smile as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Coffee Shop AU**

**Rating: T**

  
The next few days went by much the same: Emma came in for her coffee, Graham fangirled (thankfully after three days though he toned it down enough to actually operate), and Regina blushed profusely as Emma flirted with her. Regina always tried to keep herself as professional as possible though. Her mother’s words always rang in her head about how you can never be a good employee without being professional, for the professional always climbs the ladder to the top.

  
Regina had just gotten done with her class at school and came to the café to work on her homework. She was set up at a table in the corner with her own cup of coffee and laptop when a shadow swooped over her. “Do you live here, or do you just never go home?”

Emma’s melodic voice reached her ears. Regina took off her black framed glasses and looked up at the blonde.   
“Some might ask similar of you, Miss Swan,” Regina jibbed back, a smile pulling on her lips. Emma laughed and sat down across from her.

  
“Well this is the only place within ten minutes of set that has an actually decent cup of joe,” Emma said as she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes seeming to sparkle as they looked at Regina.

  
“Oh, you’re not a fan of McDonald’s coffee then?” Regina asked, grabbing her own mug.

  
Emma scrunched her face. “God no, only when I have to. I swear, the hotel has better coffee than McDonald’s. And that’s saying something. Besides,” she leaned forward in her chair, “McDonald’s doesn’t give me a beautiful brunette to talk to.”

  
“Oh, that’s on the special order menu,” Regina joked. “You have to specifically ask them for that.”

  
“I knew they were a shady company,” Emma laughed, her smile warming Regina better than any coffee ever could. “So what are you up to?”

  
“Homework,” she replied, pulling up one of her folders for her film studies class. “We have to do a biography presentation of someone in Hollywood for my film class.”

  
Emma cocked her eyebrow. “Do you have free choice or a list to choose from?”

  
“Free choice. I was going to do Speilberg, but everyone in class probably wants to do him. I could do Joss Whedon I guess, what with his work on Buffy and the Avengers.”

  
“Yeah, but then you’d have to do all sorts of digging and research about him,” Emma scoffed. “Who wants to do that?”

  
“I think that’s what the teacher wants us to do though.”

  
“Well why do research when you can interview the person yourself?”

  
“You know Joss Whedon?”

  
“No…” Emma laughed at her. “Why not do it on me?” Regina blanched. “Come on, I’m right here.”

  
“Not to sound rude, Miss Swan-”

  
“Emma. Call me Emma.”

  
“-Emma, but don’t you have a movie to film?”

  
Emma shook her head. “Not until morning. Technical difficulties with a piece of equipment gave us the day off.” Regina really couldn’t believe her luck. Her favorite actress was willing to help her write her biography presentation for her class. No one else would have the same. 

  
“Uh, um, yeah, if you don’t mind then.”

  
Emma flashed her a dimpled smile again and leaned forward. “I’m all yours then, Regina.”

  
“My teacher isn’t going to believe this,” Regina muttered as she started her document up. Emma laughed at Regina’s statement.

  
“I’ll be happy to sign something saying that all of your information is straight from me,” Emma said as she leaned back in her chair again. Regina asked the questions that were on the list and Emma answered while Regina typed. A few of the questions (are you married or in a relationship? What kind of partner do you look for?) almost made Regina not want to ask them for either jealousy or embarrassment, but Emma casually said that she broke up with her last girlfriend nearly two years earlier. Lilly, the ex, hadn’t wanted to be anywhere near the limelight that Emma was quickly rising into.   
They went on until it was closing time for the café. Regina packed up her computer and things into her backpack. “Thank you so much Emma, this was so much easier than looking things up online and only hoping they were factual.”

  
“It’s no problem,” Emma said as they walked out into the now dark parking lot. “I enjoyed myself.”

  
“What, being interviewed by a college student at a coffee shop?”

  
“Getting to spend time with a beautiful woman who’s company I greatly enjoy,” Emma answered. She seemed a little nervous before she added, “and who I hope would like to accompany me back to my hotel so I can get to know her more as well.” Regina’s mouth opened in shock.

  
“Uh…”

  
“Just to talk,” Emma assured, holding her hands up. “Maybe pop on a movie. I’d really like to get to know you though Regina. You pretty much got my life’s story from me today.”

  
Regina smiled. “I don’t see why not.” Emma outright grinned and motioned for her car, a yellow mustang convertible that had the top down. Emma jumped over the driver’s side door and slid into her seat while Regina laughed and got in the normal way. Within moments Emma had driven them to the hotel that was barely half a mile from the strip mall where the café sat. They had stayed up late into the night, Emma asking questions about Regina and telling her other stories and facts that weren’t discussed earlier. Eventually Regina had passed out and Emma snapped a picture with her phone before stealing Regina’s and sending her the picture, then turned out the lights so they could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Medical AU**

**Rating: M**

**AN: Okay, here is day 3. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. There will be one more part to this, but y'all will have to wait a few days. I think for the next three days I'm going to break it off into a separate story doc. Just because of reasons.**

The next morning Regina woke up to the flurry of activity that Emma was doing in the room. A quick glance at the clock showed it was four in the morning. “Hey, sorry I woke you up beautiful,” Emma apologized. “Director called and wanted us out on set by four-thirty.”

“It’s okay,” Regina said, giving a stretch before she moved to get up.

“You are so cute when you sleep,” Emma commented with a smile as she stripped her shirt off, leaving her top completely exposed in front of Regina’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up or take you home,” she continued as she searched for a bra and a shirt in the dresser drawer.

“It’s fine,” Regina squeaked out as she stared at Emma’s pert breasts. The blonde looked at her, then to her chest, then back to Regina as she sported a smirk.

“Like what you see?” she asked as she hastily put the bra on. Regina could only nod. “Ugh, I wish I didn’t have to leave like this.”

“I should get going too,” Regina finally said, raising to her feet.

“No, feel free to stay,” Emma insisted.

“I really should, I need to get ready for my shift at eight anyways,” Regina argued, trying not to move in a way that her arousal would leak down her legs. Thank god for underwear.

“Oh, okay,” Emma said with a hint of sadness. “Will you come back over after your shift?” Regina looked her in the eyes and saw the puppy dog look the gorgeous blonde had. She was starting to fall fast for the woman.

“Yes, of course,” Regina agreed. Emma beamed, then darted forward to give Regina a kiss on the lips before pulling back in shock.

“Oh, god, was that okay?” Emma asked.

Regina laughed it off. “That was fine,” she said, her lips still tingling from the very brief contact she had with the blonde. “Better than fine, actually.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.” She looked at the clock and swore. “We’ll talk about it more later, I gotta go.” Emma grabbed her keys and room card and dashed out of the door, leaving Regina standing in the middle of the room in shock.

_ I just saw Emma Swan’s boobs _ , Regina thought, arousal and embarrassment running rampant through her.  _ And she kissed me.  _ Regina was definitely full of smiles as she left the hotel room and walked her way back to the coffee shop where her own car was parked. Regina had only one girlfriend her senior year, but Katherine had moved away for college and they agreed to break up because the distance was too great. Nothing she had felt then though compared to how Emma’s kiss had felt. Regina drove back to the apartment she shared with Graham in a daze. She didn’t have to be into work for another three and a half hours, but her mind kept replaying the kiss during all of that time.

When Graham knocked on her door to make sure she was home he gave her a quizzical look. “Aren’t those your clothes from yesterday?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” Regina answered as she slowly got up and grabbed fresh clothes.

“Did you just get home?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” she said, pulling her clothes off and changing in front of him. She had no qualms about nudity in front of Graham. He was her best friend and had been her neighbor since they were kids. He had seen her naked many times before.

“Where were you then?” he asked. “Last time I saw you, you and Emma were sitting at a table at the café.” He gasped. “Oh em gee, were you with Emma Swan all night?” Sometimes with the way Graham talked Regina swore he was gay.

Regina blushed at his words. “Maybe.”

“You were! Tell me, did you sleep with her?”

“Graham!” She sprayed on her deodorant and some perfume, ran a brush through her hair before putting it in a ponytail, then walked out of her room for the door.

“You did, didn’t you!”

“I’m not talking about it.”

“Gina,” he whined as they left the apartment and went towards the car. “Please tell me? Was she good?”

“For the love of god Graham, shut up!” Regina snapped as she got behind the wheel and Graham took the passenger side. “No, I didn’t have sex with Miss Swan. Happy?”

Graham pouted. “You were with her all night and you didn’t have sex?” he asked. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me. My mind isn’t controlled by a penis between my legs.”

“Hey.” He looked down at his appendage. “She didn’t mean that little buddy.” Regina rolled her eyes at her best friend and drove them to work.

They were about two hours into their shift when Mary came out of her office in a frenzy. “Regina, I need you to run an order out to the filming set as soon as I’m done making it,” she instructed. Regina was flabbergasted.

“Why can’t Graham go? Big stars are his thing,” Regina asked.

“Because you were specifically asked for Regina,” Mary huffed as she scooped some coffee grounds into the maker.

“Oooh, Emma needs her coffee fix from her girlfriend,” Graham taunted.

“You’re dating the Emma Swan?” Mary squealed as she turned around.

“No, no, I am not dating her,” Regina said, blushing profusely.

“But she did spend the night with her,” Graham kept up, knowing their boss would be swooning soon as well.

“We talked, nothing else,” Regina said.

“I watch the security footage Regina,” Mary said. “She comes in almost every day and flirts with you. I highly doubt all you did was talk.”

“Okay, fine, so maybe she kissed me,” Regina rolled her eyes with the confession.

“You kissed her?” Graham groaned. “So then I really didn’t have a chance at all, did I?”

“Oh, honey, I’m sure there’s some lucky girl out there for you,” Mary tried to console. “Or guy.” The coffee got done brewing and Mary put it into multiple cups in a holder, and then handed it to Regina. “You know where the set is?”

“Yeah, I know where it is.” Regina took the holder and made her way back out to her car. She carefully made her way to the north side of the town where filming was happening and was carrying the coffee towards where a security guard directed her to Emma’s trailer. She knocked on the trailer door but got no response. She guessed she wouldn’t as she heard yelling from not too far away.

Regina made her way over to the set and found Emma’s chair with a little side table next to it. She set the coffee down, then walked a little closer to the filming area where they were doing a fight scene. “And CUT!” the director yelled from Regina’s left and everything in front of her stopped. A few makeup people rushed over to Emma and the other actors, patting sweat off of them and reapplying makeup to their features. Emma looked up and saw Regina and started beaming. She waved the makeup people off and walked towards the brunette.

“Hi,” Emma greeted as she got closer.

“Hello,” Regina greeted back. “I brought you your coffee.”

“Oh, you are such a lifesaver!” Emma groaned, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her chair. “I’ve been needing this all morning!” She let go of Regina’s hand to take a sip of her coffee, moaning at the taste and warmth. That moan sent a rush of heat and moisture straight to Regina’s core. “This tastes so good,” Emma said, “but not as good as that kiss from earlier.” Regina could feel her cheeks heat up again as Emma’s words hit her. “Thanks for bringing this babe.”

“It was my pleasure,” Regina uttered out.

Just as Emma was about to say something more, a tall dark man came up along side of her and draped his arm across Emma’s shoulders. “Aye, love, you having your crack dealer deliver now?” he joked, and Regina watched as Emma rolled her eyes.

“This coffee is much better than any drug out there Killian,” Emma stated. “And no, I don’t plan on sharing.”

“Always a glutton, this one,” Killian winked at Regina. His eyes raked over her form. “I, however, like to savor fine art.”

“Back off Killian,” Emma warned, her tone changing from happy and playful to edgy. The man however wasn’t paying attention.

“Tell me, love, would you like to bring back some coffee to my trailer?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I only do personal deliveries for one person here.” Emma and Regina both smirked as Killian pouted.

“Get lost, Jones,” Emma said, moving out from under his arm to wrap hers around Regina’s waist. “She’s mine.”

Killian held up his hands. “Alright, alright, I can take a hint. But if you ever want a change, love-”

“I’m happy with my blonde here, thanks,” Regina said before she could think. He smirked and backed away from them. Once he was gone Regina turned her head to Emma. “You can let go of me now.”

“Nope.” Emma set her coffee down and wrapped both arms around Regina now. “I like holding you.” She smiled, showing off her dimples again. “I meant that though. I want you to be mine.”

“You mean dating?” Regina asked, her blush starting anew. “As in be your girlfriend?”

“Well I was going to wait until tonight to ask, but with people like him around, I’d rather make it official now,” Emma said. “I’ve been falling for you since the day I walked into that coffee shop. Last night just made me realize that I wanted to take the next step with you, if you’ll have me.”

Regina was shocked. Never in a million years would she have thought she would possibly date a beautiful Hollywood star. But here she was, Emma Swan, asking her out. “Yes,” Regina answered, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck. “Yes.”

Emma kissed her as the director was screaming her name. “Duty calls,” Emma said sadly as she pulled away. “Tonight again?” she confirmed before running back to set before Regina could reply. Regina was walking on a cloud from the kiss Emma planted on her and didn’t see a lighting boom leaning.

“Watch out!” someone screamed and Regina turned just as the structure came toppling down on her.

Emma watched in horror from the edge of the set as the heavy metal crashed, lights shattering from where they hit the ground, and Regina was knocked down. “Regina!” she screamed, darting to move the stuff off of her new girlfriend. Other cast and crew members were also doing the same as the paramedics they had on stage called for backup while getting their gear ready to remove Regina once everything was moved.

\---

Regina slowly came to with someone shining a flashlight in her eyes before sound came to her ears. The business of the ER room slowly came to her just as extreme pain also registered. Slowly she registered someone was calling her name.

“Regina, can you hear me?” the person shining the light asked again.

“Yeah,” she groaned, blinking against the light.

“Patient is conscious and responsive,” the said over their shoulder. “Regina, what day is it?”

“What? We-Wednesday,” she said thinking hard.

“Who’s the president?”

“Obama yet,” she answered.

“Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.” She shifted a bit but yelped in pain.

“Easy Regina, we have your arm in a splint for the moment. Try not to move. Do you remember what happened?”

“Something crashed down on me.”

“A lighting boom collapsed,” another voice sounded from what sounded like the corner of the room, and to Regina that voice sounded like an angel.

“Emma?” Regina asked, wanting to look for her girlfriend but was restricted by the collar around her neck. Within a moment the blonde came into her view with a small and worried smile.

“Hey beautiful,” Emma said, trying to comfort the brunette.

“Okay, we are going to bring you down for xrays and a CT scan right away,” the doctor who had been asking questions said. “We are going to see what else besides your arm is broken.” Regina was out of it a bit yet as they wheeled her into the room with the machines. She could tell a lot of pain came from her arm, but there was also pain coming from her chest. Once the doctor was done they wheeled her back to the ER room where Emma was waiting. “Good news and bad news Regina,” the doctor said as he pulled up images on the computer. “Good news is nothing else is broken.”

“What’s the bad news?” she asked as Emma gripped her good hand.

“You have a few bruised ribs as well as a pretty severe concussion.” The doctor smiled at her. “I’d say you made out pretty lucky considering what was described. I’ll be back with some pain meds and then we will set your arm and cast it.” He took the collar off and then left the room.

“Hey, take it easy,” Emma said as Regina carefully sat up.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked, and even though she tried to say it nicely it came off as snappy through her pain.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Emma said.

“What about the movie?”

Emma scoffed. “They can find a new actress. Director knew that shit wasn’t completely safe yet but decided to continue on filming. I don’t go for that.”

Regina’s eyebrows raised in alarm. “That was the technical issue you were on break for yesterday?”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “One of the lights just fell and smashed off a rigging. The company that he was using though was a second-rate job. He was trying to cut corners.” Emma smiled at her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“That could have been you,” Regina lamented.

“It could have been anybody that that thing came down on. It could have killed someone. It could have killed you.” Emma ran her thumb over the back of Regina’s hand. “I just met you, and I don’t want to lose you.” Regina smiled at her, but before she could say anything the doctor came back with medicine for the pain, which pretty much knocked Regina out again.

\---

News of what happened traveled fast around town, and the director was forced to shut down filming until safety improved. Against her agent’s wishes, Emma decided to stay with Regina while her arm healed, causing lots of jealousy and fangirling to come from Graham. But the bond that Regina and Emma forged was one that would be hard to break.


End file.
